


Without a Dark Sleeve

by Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fan Poetry, Poetry, poem, yay my first Reylo fanfiction... sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac/pseuds/Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac
Summary: I just wanted to finally write some Reylo fan writing... The duel on Starkiller Base, Kylo's POV. I decided to keep it sorta universal (so you wouldn't have to know SW in order to understand it).





	

She didn't want hi... it.

She didn't want his hand  
stripped of the dark sleeve,  
humilitatingly outstretched  
in its bareness -  
to her and for her.  
And for him.

With this bareness –  
still bumptious  
and impetuos  
with the pleading groan,  
but just a bit -  
he showed the will  
to leave all meaningless shards  
behind:

„You won’t run away  
with me;  
I’ll run away with you...  
as long as not to  
your/my/our  
Others –  
just let me move  
a bit closer.  
I want only you”.

„Then you’ll be all alone.  
Death to me in you  
and to you in me”.  
She cut him off and left.


End file.
